The present invention relates generally to the field of containers and more specifically a container for the distribution, sale, and use of paint.
Typically, paint for application to a house or building for both interior and exterior applications is sold in a cylindrical one gallon metal container. The metal container includes a round base and a cylindrical side wall attached to and extending from the base. The side wall terminates in an upper rim or chime having a u-shaped channel that frictionally receives and engages a plug or lid having a downwardly extending u-shaped annular ring that is frictionally engaged by the walls of the u-shaped channel.
The lid of a conventional paint container is removed by prying the annular ring out of the channel. This is accomplished by using a lever between an outer upper edge of the cylinder and the outer edge of the lid. In order to ensure that the lid does not fall off of the container, the interference/friction fit between the annular ring of the lid and the u-shaped channel of the container is sufficient to require the use of tools to remove the lid. Accordingly, a lever such as a screwdriver is used to pry the lid off of the upper rim by using the edge of the side wall as a fulcrum to apply sufficient force to the outer edge of the lid to remove the annular ring form the u-shaped channel. Depending on the amount of friction that must be overcome, a user usually has to apply pressure at a number of points about the circumference of the lid and container. The repeated insertion of the lever may result in damage to the lid or the coating on the inner surface of the metal lid that is intended to prevent rust or contamination of the paint.
The paint may be poured from the container into a tray or other smaller container to be used by the painter to apply the paint to the intended surface either by brush, pad, roller or other mechanical or electrical system. Almost anytime paint is poured, paint drips down the outside of the cylindrical wall and covers any identifying label. If the drips are significant, the paint may streak down the outer edge of the cylindrical wall and drip to the supporting surface that the paint container has been placed on. In any event, a certain amount of paint will be trapped within the unshaped annular ring of the upper edge of the cylindrical side wall.
When the lid is placed back onto the top of the container, the downwardly extending unshaped ring on the lid will be soiled by the paint in the annular receiving area of the cylindrical wall. This creates a potential problem the next time the lid is removed and placed on a supporting surface. The paint on the annular surface may soil the surface upon which the paint lid rests or the hands of the user when they replace the lid again after use. If latex paint is in the container then the latex may dry in the channel and act as an adhesive between the lid and container making subsequent removal of the lid more difficult. The dried paint in the channel may prevent an air tight seal as result of paint buildup preventing the lid from being fully seated within the channel. Further, paint trapped in the channel may be splattered about the room when the lid is replaced and the trapped paint will likely spill over the edge and streak down the side of the container.
Additionally, if the can its If is used as the container from which a brush is dipped by the painter, a significant amount of paint will accumulate in the channel as the brush is removed and excess paint is wiped against the edge of the can. Further, the inner annular edge of the container channel makes it difficult to uniformly wipe paint off of the brush. This results in an uneven application of paint on the brush and on the surface to be painted.
Further the cylindrical container provides other disadvantages in the shipping, display and handling of the container by the end user. First, since the containers are round, the area between the cans represents wasted space when the container are shipped from the factory to the retail outlet. This wasted space must be paid for in terms of shipping costs. Similarly, shelf space at the retail outlet is wasted by the area between the cans. Further, the typical can does not include a stackable feature that securely allows the cans to be stacked to any significant height. Since the cans are cylindrical, the label must also be cylindrical and therefore does not present the ideal display surface for the consumer at the retail outlet. As the consumer typically walks down the isle, the customer views the container at an angle which reveals only a portion of the label. Many display shelves also permit more than one can to be stacked in a front to back fashion. The cylindrical shape also limits the number of rows of cans that may be stacked on a display shelf.
The handle of the typical paint container is a thin curved wire member comprised of a 105 gauge material that digs into the user's hand under the weight of the paint and the container. It is difficult to carry more than one paint container in each hand utilizing the curved wire. Additionally, the curved wire handle requires handle pivot or “ear” supports to be added to the outer surface of the cylindrical can. These pivot supports add assembly and material costs to the container. The pivot supports further affects how the containers must be packed for shipping and for display. Since the pivot supports extend outward from the container, additional space between products or placement such that the pivot supports are in the “dead” space zone between the containers is required.
The cylindrical paint can does not provide a surface to support a paint brush. In order to balance a paint brush on the open container, the brush must be supported by two points on the outer lip. This is most easily accomplished with the bristles balanced at one point and the ferrule or handle balanced at another point. As discussed above, paint often collects in the channel of the container resulting in the ferrule or handle being soiled. Alternatively, if the channel does not contain paint, the placement of the bristles on the edge of the container will likely result in paint dripping into the channel and/or on to the edge of the container, which will likely soil the ferrule or handle if the ferrule or handle is subsequently placed on the soiled region.
Paint that falls into the channel also presents a problem when the lid is being secured to the container after use. The paint in the channel is forced out of the channel as the annular ring of the lid is being located into the channel. Unless the lid is covered, the paint in the channel will splatter about the room as the lid is securely attached to the container. This result is due to the fact that the lid must be fully seated within the channel and a significant force is required. Typically a rubber mallet is used and the lid is struck a number of times with significant force.
Another problem with the existing paint container is that if the paint is shaken in the container with the lid securely attached, the underside of the lid will become covered with paint and becomes difficult to handle when it is removed from the container.
From the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a paint container that would minimize shipping costs and permit a maximum number of containers to be stacked on a retail outlet shelf per linear foot of display. It would be further desirable to provide a product and method for displaying a paint product that allows for non-curved labeling. It would be desirable to provide a container that must be positioned correctly on the shelf, and is not easily rotated to a position that makes it difficult for a consumer to see the label. It would also be desirable to provide a container system that facilitates stacking the cans one on top of one another. Another feature that would be desirable is a container system that facilitates stacking the containers one in front of the other.
It would also be desirable to provide a container having a non drip pouring mechanism in order to maintain a clean work area. It would also be desirable to provide a paint container that eliminates the need for handle supports or ears on the cylinder. It would also be desirable to provide a handle that is easy for the user to use and does not cut into the user's hand. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a container with a lid that also serves as a paint container. It would still further be desirable to provide a lid that may be attached securely onto the container without the need for tools. It would also be desirable to provide a container with a spout that provides for a brush to be inserted into the container and includes a non-curved edge to provide for even wiping of the brush. It would also be desirable to provide a container that does not dent when dropped or hit. It would also be desirable to provide a visual confirmation that the lid is securely attached to the container. It would yet further be desirable to provide a container that is not affected by the drying of latex paint between the lid and container. It would also be desirable to provide the foregoing features in a standard lid having an annular ring that is frictionally secured within a u-shaped channel of the container. It would be desirable to provide a paint container with the foregoing features alone or in any combination.